pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure!
Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure! is a fan series created by cupcakeforever18 with a sweets thematic. Plot TBA Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Misao Aitokibō (Pam Violet in the English Dub)/Cure Cocoa, The Spirit Of Faith Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese) ??? (English) 14 year old Misao is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the leader of the group. Miaso is shown to be a bit of a tomboy and a bit reckless, but she is mostly your average teenager girl and she can be a sweetheart. She can't resist helping other people out when needed. She is part of the soccer team and later is captain. She likes cute and beautiful things like charms. She is faithful and loyal, willing to put others before her and her own happiness. Misao is also shown to be a excellent cook due to her mother working most of the time, leading her grandmother teaching her to make meals when she's not around. She especially likes to make chocolate; her favorite sweet. She sometimes has a rivalry with Anna, with her pulling pranks on her and also pokes fun at her at times, but despite this, they do share some friendship and works together very well regardless if they have to or if it's their choice. In civilian form, she has brown hair and fuchsia eyes. In Cure form, her hair is fuchsia with brown eyes. Her theme color is pink and her sub-color is beige, white, and brown. The sweet she represents is chocolate and her symbol is a heart. * Transformation Speech: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Chocolate Cannon!!! * Attack with Coco Faith Stick: Pretty Cure...Ultra Coco Thwack!!! '' '''Ayaka Kawairashii' (Jannette Williams)/Cure Vanilla, The Spirit Of Kindness Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) 14 year old Jannette is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the brains of the group. Jannette is friends with Pam and has been ever since childhood. Jannette is a beautiful and intelligent girl who is also the vice president of the school. Jannette can be shy and quiet sometimes, but she is also a nice and kind girl that always helps the best way she can if she is unable to do something else. She comes from a rich family that owns a very popular company. Unlike Pam, Jannette is not a very good cook. Her and Pam are almost exact opposites, but despite this they are best friends. In civilian form, she has blond hair and blue eyes. In Cure form, her hair is a light blond with gold eyes. Her theme color is light yellow and her sub-color is yellow, teal and white. The sweet she represents is vanilla and her symbol is a diamond. * Transformation Speech: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Vanilla Spray!!! * Attack with Vanilla Sweet Flute: Pretty Cure...Super Vanilla Refresh!!! Sakura''' (Fiona Higgins in English Dub)/Cure Fragaria, The Spirit Of Generosity''' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) 14 year old Fiona is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the creative one of the group. Fiona loves fashion and is very good at her designs. She is a part of the fashion club at school and wishes to be a fashion designer when she grows up. Despite her height and her maturity, she's the same age as Pam and Jannette. Fiona is a nice, kind, tranquil, graceful, and very polite younger woman. Though Fiona isn't afraid to speak her mind or put people in their place if necessary. Fiona enjoys fashion and wishes to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is also part of the fashion club at her school and is even friends with it's leader. In civilian form, she has red hair in a side ponytail and dark pink eyes. In Cure form, she has pink hair with her side ponytail to the left, and bright red eyes. Her theme color is red and her sub-color is light red, light pink, white, and also a bit violet. The sweets she represents are fruits (but mostly strawberries) and her symbol is a star. * Transformation: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Strawberry Shining!!! * Attack with Fragaria Generous Castanets: Pretty Cure...Fantastic Strawberry Glimmer!!! '' '''Ai Wong (Anna Washington in the English dub)/Cure Crunchy, The Spirit Of Joy' Voiced by: Ikue Ohtani (Japanese), ??? (English) 13 year old Anna is in her first year of middle school and is the energetic one of the group. Despite her age, Anna has a childish personality, likes to tease and pull pranks on others. She also can be a jokester, so much where some others get pretty annoyed with her. Due to her personality, no one no longer hangs around her or talks to her along with her old friends. Anna says she doesn't care because she has fun teasing and doing pranks on others, but deep inside she was sad and she didn't mean it. In early life, she was tease and as a result, she was confused, she didn't know who was mean or who was nice and with her mother passing it made things worse for her. When she was meeting by Pam and Jannette, she did the same mean things to them, but after Pam and Jannette's efforts, it all worked out in the end with her. Now, she's stop doing mean things to people, her behavior has changed, and she treats the cures like their older sisters to her, though she tends to still pick on Pam and pulls pranks on her at times. She is very good at gymnastics and is very flexible, wanting to be a famous acrobat when she grows up. Anna is half Chinese (her mother was Chinese). Anna also likes different kinds of cookies. In civilian form, she has orange hair tied in odangos and brown eyes. In Cure form, her hair is light orange hair with odangos and ring-like ponytails and caramel eyes. Her theme color is a creamy orange and her sub-color is orange and white. The sweets she represents are cookies and her symbol is a sun sprite. * Transformation: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Crunchy Impact!!! * Attack with Crunchy Joy Tambourine: Pretty Cure...Massive Crunchy Hit!!! Nanako Tsuyoi (Nina Thompson in English Dub)/Cure Tarte, The Spirit Of Bravery Voiced by: Arisa Ogasawara (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) 15 year old Nina is in her 3rd year of middle school and is another tough one of the group. Nina might look like a nice and kind girl, but she also can be a reckless tomboy. Nina got expelled from her old school due to starting a fight with a girl. At first Nina didn't really know much about friends or friendship, but once she meets Pam and the cures, she start to realize what true friendship is. Nina is in the judo club and is very good at her skills. Nina is also part French (her mother is French). Nina can speak French as well as English/Japanese. The family owns a sweet shop named after Nina called "Nina's Dessert Palace". In civilian form, she has long green hair and sky blue eyes. In Cure form, she has light green hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Her theme color is light green and her sub-color is green and white. The sweets she represents are cakes and pies and her symbol is a clover. * Transformation: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Tarte Shoot!!! * Attack with Tarte Bravery Harmonica: Pretty Cure...Mega Tarte Punch!!! Sara Martin (Sarah in the English Dub)/Cure Icy, The Spirit Of Peace Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English) 15 year old Sarah is in her 3rd year of middle school and is known to be peaceful and always patient. Sarah is not only a model, but also a famous singer that has also formed in many commercials and also movies. Of course she is very popular around school, causing others to treat her like royalty, but she just wants to be treated like a regular student. In the original Japanese version of USPC, one of the many languages she knows is English while in the English dub, it's Italian. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair with a bun with long bangs and teal eyes. In Cure form, she has light blue hair with slightly longer bangs, her bun has turns into a heart-shaped bun with a ponytail in the back of it, and her eyes turn teal. Her theme color is sky blue and her sub-color main is teal and white. The sweet she represents is ice cream and also flavor ice and her symbol is a crescent moon. * Transformation: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Icy Blizzard!!! * Attack with Icy Peace Violin: Pretty Cure...Duper Icy Hurricane!!! The Sweet Kingdom Peppermint (or Pepper) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) A Fox-like mascot who is one of the first the first to come to earth and unlike the other mascots, she was not awakened from the Sweet Diary. Pepper is nice, kind and a responsible young fox who keeps everyone on their toes (or at least tries to). She's like a mother figure to the other mascots and loves all of them dearly. She looks out for both them and the cures safety and can be protective of them. She was the royal companion of The Queen, the queen of the Sweet Kingdom and was send to help the mascots and the cures. Her colors are green, red and white. Sugar Voiced by: Akiko Yajima (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) A bunny-like mascot who is one of the first the first to come to earth and unlike her sisters, she was not awakened from the Sweet Diary. Sugar is hyper, energetic, and cheerful. She lives with Pam and is the current caretaker of her, but sometimes she can be a nuisance to her. Despite this, she loves her and treats her like a sister. Sugar has magical abilities to make sweets appear. She was the royal companion of Princess Mint, the princess of the Sweet Kingdom. her colors are pink and white. Cream Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), (English) A cat-like mascot that is the second mascot to appear in the series. Unlike her sister Sugar, she's calm and is very patient. She lives with Jannette and she's the current caretaker of her and she enjoys having her around. Sugar has magical abilities to make or alter clothes. Her color is blue and white. Spice Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A dog-like mascot who is the last to appear in the series so far and is Sugar and Cream's other sister. Spice can be very grumpy, has a sharp-tongue and stubborn at times, but deep inside she can be a sweetheart. her colors are green and white. The Queen Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) Princess Mint Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), ??? (English) The Queen's daughter and the princess of the Sweet Kingdom. The Bitter Clan The Bitter King Ogosoka The monster of the day. Human emotions are used to make them. Lemon Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) One of the members of Bitter. Lemon can be selfish, a hypocrite, rude and he also thinks he's higher than his teammates. Lemon has romantic feelings for Jannette/Cure Vanilla ad that fact gets more obvious as the series progress. Coffee Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) Another one of the members of Bitter. He's a masculine and very strong 30 man who has bit of a tan. He despises pretty cure with a passion, but enjoys causing them pain and making a fool out of them. He's cocky and loves to show off, but doesn't like it when people test his manhood or make a fool out of him. He also can be stubborn. Salt Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) Another one of the members of Bitter. Salt is a very attractive 27 year old young woman, but her behavior at the most part can be very toxic like her teammates. Despite her and her sister auguring most of the time, she protects her, looks out for her safety all the time. For the most part she can be unsympathetic for people just like her teammates, but out of all of them besides Karai, she's the most sensitive and sympathetic, though it's hidden very well and it only comes out in certain situations. Salt has a little bit of romantic feelings for Coffee, but she hides it (or Coffee is just that oblivious or dense). Though out of all of her teammates, besides her sister she is the closest with Coffee. Like Coffee, she despises pretty cure with a passion and enjoys causing them pain and making a fool out of them. Pepper Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) Another member of Bitter that appears later in the series. She's Salt's 11 year old little sister and like Anna, she's short and a bit immature for her age (though she's not as immature as Anna is). Little like lemon, Pepper can be selfish, rude and she thinks she's higher than her teammates. Pepper can also be over confident and a bit mischievous. Even though she's a bit immature for her age, she for the most part takes her missions and task seriously. Though she tends to take pretty cure and their abilities too lightly most of the time. Like the rest of her teammates, she hates pretty cure. She mostly feuds with Cure Crunchy, sometime she (unknowingly) empathizes with as the series progresses. She argues with her sister sometimes (like siblings do), but she is mostly is on great terms with her and for the most part respects her. Riri (Rina) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) Team Bitter's mascot who hangs mostly around Pepper and Karai. Karai (Kira in the English Dub)/Cure Bitter, Spirit Of Sorrow/Cure Sweet, Spirit Of Harmony ' ''Voiced by: ???(Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) 14 year old Karai is a dark pretty cure who is a member of the Bitter Clan (who is also the daughter of their leader). Karai can be very cold, mean, one-sided, very brutal and brutally honest, but she has a hidden soft spot and sensitivity and it starts to show more when she starts to interact with Pam. She attends the cures highschool as a student undercover to sabotage their normal lives in the shadows without them even knowing that she's their enemy until later on in the series. Though sooner or later she does have a change of heart and joins the cures. In cure form she has dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. She mostly stays in cure form on her free time away from others, but for her main look she has black hair and purple eyes. Her theme color is black and her sub-color main is different shades of purple (though dark purple at most). She represents bitter tastes and darkness. Others '''The Masked Meringue Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) The Masked Meringue''' is a friend and ally to the cures who comes in and helps them from time to time. For most of the time the cures try to guess his true identity. He wears a yellow and white suit and he has blond hair with white and brown streaks and violet blue eyes. Pam (Cure Coco) seems to have a little crush on him. '''Mio Aitokibō (Michelle Violet in English Dub) Voiced by: Emi Shinohara (Japanese), ??? (English) Michelle is Pam's single mother. Michelle is a hard-working business lady who's barely at home anymore due to her job. Due to her barely being home anymore, Pam was mostly left with her grandmother and as Pam got older, she mostly stayed at home by herself. Kaito (Ken Smith in English Dub) Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Grant George (English) A student at Amai Kimochi Academy, and Pam and Jannette's classmate. Ken is the president of the school and is very good at his role. Jannette has a very strong crush in him, but due to her being shy, she never has the courage to confess her feelings to him. Damon Jones Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) A student at Amai Kimochi Academy, Pam and Jannette's classmate, and Ken's best friend. Damon is a smart, down-to-earth and also has "bad boy" tendencies. He and Pam go back and forth all the time, but they mostly share a frenemy relationship. However, as the series progress, they start to show romantic feelings for each other. Kaeda/Cure BonBon and Kazuya/The masked mousse ''' Items '''The Sweet Halo The transformation item. The Sweetie Commune Items that that belong to the mascots to take care of them. The Sweetie Commune Cards Commune Cards that take care of the mascots of The Sweet Kingdom (Sugar, Cream, and Spice). However, each of them has their own special card based on the activities they like to do: * Sugar: A cooking set. She likes to cook (like Pam), so the card gives her cooking utensils to help her cook. * Cream: A wardrobe set. She loves fashion (like Fiona) so the card gives her a wardrobe so she can dress up. * Spice: A work-out set. She loves to exercise (like Nina) so the card gives her a work-out set so she can. The Cure Keys The Sweet Instruments * Coco Faith Stick: A weapon used by Cure Coco. It is based on the conducting baton used by musicians. * Vanilla Kindness Flute: A weapon used by Cure Vanilla. * Fragaria Generous Castanets: A weapon used by Cure Fragaria. * Crunchy Joy Tambourine: A weapon used by Cure Crunchy. * Tarte Bravery Hamonica: A weapon used by Cure Tarte. * Icy Peace Violin: A weapon used by cure Icy. The Sweet Jewel Is a legendary jewel that the cures have to find before the The Bitter Clan does. Locations Amai Kimochi Acedemy The school the Cures go to. The Sweet Kingdom Where the mascots come from. The place is ruled by the Queen and her daughter Princess Mint. The Garden of Desserts What the mascots call Earth. Nina's Dessert Palace Nina's family shop that holds sweets. The shop was named after Nina, since she was born around the time the shop was created. Nina plans to take over one day and run the shop. The Sweet Clubhouse The Cures' secret base where they have their meetings and hang out. Each Cure has their own special key to a secret entrance in the forest so they enter a little alternate world, where their clubhouse is. The clubhouse looks something like a gingerbread house. Episodes Trivia * Fiona shares similarities with Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: they're both into fashion and they both have the spirit of Generosity. * Cure Fragaria was originally called Cure Berry/Strawberry. * Nina has prescription glasses, but she never wears them. She prefers to wear contacts. * Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure was at first called Pretty Cure Sweetie Pie, but the author decided to give that name away to another author so she can recreate the series with a new name. * Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure was originally going to have 3 Pretty Cures, but the author changed it. Now there are six Cures (with a 7th one coming later on in the series). * Sarah/Sara's voice and her singing voice is done by Eri Kitamura, the same voice actress who played Miki Aono in Fresh Pretty Cure and Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Also, all three girls have a couple of things in common--namely, that they all are Magical Girls and their main colors are blue. * This Pretty Cure season was inspired by Tokyo Mew Mew, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and a little bit of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series